Tsuna's Love
by SheryAnimefan
Summary: Tsuna loves this girl but she doesn't that he is in the mifia and that he loves here too. Read to find out more This is just a story that I wanted to do because the other two stories I'm doing I kind of don't have any ideas atm. I will return to those don't worry. Well I hope you like this one...
1. Chapter 1

with a puckish like attitude.

He made a gesture to his friend and he somehow understood because his nodded but didn't look very pleased.

The brunette and the silver hair man looked back in the direction of the new transfer student as she started her introduction.

"Hi, my name is Elyse..." Elyse started to say but then froze because everyone was looking at her. She is a very shy girl and wasn't very popular. It was very frightening for the girl to introduce herself in front of so many people she didn't know.

She was looking around the room when she saw a brunette boy at the back looking at her with the biggest smile and nodded to her to give her approval. Elyse felt a bit better and continued.

"Well... I am new to Japan and this is my first time here... uhh I guess I will talk about me... well I like to draw and love to be friends will all of you guys.. thanks for everything..." Elyse said very nervously then she bowed to show respect and then waited for the teacher to tell her where to sit.

"Ok. Eylse."the teacher said standing closely next to her next student to tell her something in private.

"Yes?..." She replied

"You can sit at the very back. Second last row that's near the window." She pointed to an empty seat. The seat next to it was the Brunette boy who gave the girl a little confidence to continue her introduction of herself.

Elyse looked at where she pointed and blush a little because she was sitting next to the student who in courage her to continue her introduced. She looked at her teacher and said "Thank you very much sensei." She bowed to him to show respect.

She quickly when over to her seat a little red from what just happened.

When she sat down she heard a boys voice saying to her."Hi Elyse it's a pleasure to meat you." She felt this warmth from the right to her. The Burnette boy was talking to her. But at the same time she felt the cold harsh aora from the front of the classroom where a silver hair man was looking straight at then. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she was frightened with the powerful scary aura.

The Burnette felt the girls sacredness and said."Don't worry about Gokudera-kun he is always like that."

The girl wondered who the boy was talking about then she though oh it might be the guy with the silver hair and green eyes at the front of the room...

"Anyways my name is Sadawa Tsunayoshi. But you can just call me Tsuna."

"N-nice to meet you Sadawa-san."

Tsuna just looked at Elyse and smiled thinking "yah... it would take her some time to get used to this place and is just trying to be formal so she won't stick out too much. I won't push her to call me Tsuna if she doesn't want to."

"OK class. Time to take out your History books and turn to page 142." He said and then looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun. Would you please allow Elyse to look at your book. She doesn't have one right now."

"Yes senei." He said and smiled at Elyse as they both move their desks close together.

The class had to read 25 pages of the text book out loud. Whenever it was Tsuna turn he never knew where they where because he was lost in thought. Elyse always had to point to the spot they where at so he wouldn't get introble. Tsuna said the part he had to read then sat back down and went back into his daydream state. Elyse wondered what he was thinking but didn't ask.

Author's note

Hey guys sorry about adding a new story even though I haven't finished the other two. Got a bit of writers block expecially for So we finally meet.

Trying to think of idea for the training scene but can't (if you have an idea I would love to hear it)

Anyways needed some time off from those two stories for many reasons. One writers block and the other trying to think of a good story continuation wile sick really is hard... so I decided to write this one which hopefully I'll make it semi short...

I hope you like it's first chapter.

Also please comment and like. I appreciate it :D

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

DICLAIMER.

I don't own khr all rights go to their respectful owners.

All I can said I "own" is this story idea.


	2. Chapter 2 lunch time

Authors note

Wow I have finally finished my first year in high school :p

Also

I'm like wait what was I going to plan next (for this chapter ) so sorry if it's not good( kind of forgot about what happened because like an idiot I decided to write 3 stories at the same time x.x)

Well I hope you enjoy xP

The class finished the 25 pages of the text book and did various activities before it became lunch time.

*Ringgg!*

The bell went off signaling that it was lunch time.

Everyone got their lunch boxes from their bags and or got up to get lunch from the school's cafeteria.

"Ahhhh!" Elyse said as she was stretching her arms, "we finally finished all those activities."

"Huh... oh yah they were hard..." Tsuna replied. He was still in his half dazed state which made Elyse thing, is this how he always is?

"Oh sorry, Elyse, I hope you don't mind me calling you that?" Tsuna started to say

"Ooh no no its totally fine! I actually prefer being called by my first name... because... well you know because I'm from the states..." Elyse said happily yet shyly. "But what are you sorry for there is no need to be sorry."

"Oh. It's noting never mind." Tsuna said to her with a half smile. Then though to himself, "Why would Reborn tell me about her. He normally talks about someone to watch out for... but she seems like she is like she is a very kind person."

*sigh*

"Uh.. hhm.. are you-

"Hey you girl you better not do an thing to the tenth." The silver haired man said as he was walking towards the two cutting Elyse from what she was going to say.

" Gokudera!" Tsuna said in an harsh tone which socked both the girl and the silver haired boy.

Im sorry Elyse but you were going to say something. Do you need something?"

"Uhh well I better go to the lunch room to get my food.. I will see you. Later?" Elyse said as she was walking towards the door.

"Sure but you can come and join us if you want! We will wait here for you."

"OK thanks Sawada!" Elyse said smiling as she closed the door.

As the door closed behind her her smile faded although she didn't know why.

"I'll just go get my lunch and go on the roof to get some privacy." She taught to herself as she slowly got further away from the lunch room.

"Juudime, we should go and follow her now. We don't know what she is planning" Gokudera said

"Mmm yah I guess. Just make sure we don't get seen OK." Tsuna said. Why does this feel pointless and doesn't seem right. He thought to himself.

Tsuna and Gokudera followed Elyse making sure not to be seen and keeping a good distance.

They went to the lunch room and then followed her up the 4 flights of stairs. When she opened the door to the roof Tsuna and Gokudera were a floor behind her hiding at the part before the big step. (author note I have no clue how to describe the step that they have after every few steps which is bigger that prevents you from falling)

*squeak * the door went as Elyse opening the door to go to the roof.

"Ahhhh good no one is here."

She placed her food next to her then she talked to the edge of the building.

"Today's a beautiful day!" She said as she was streching.

*she starts to sing (inn English )*

The time when I feared those simple days was long ago.

Now I know that these complicated days are what are truly sad.

It's not that I want to return, my heart that wants to believe is, listen,

Screaming at your back, saying that you're not mistaken.

"Let go Juudime" Gokudera said

As the were climbing up the stairs the started to her a faint hum getting louder as the got near the door.

"She.. she is singing." Tsuna said blushing a bit." "She has such a beautiful voice." Tsuna then got lost in thought.

"Tsuna... tsuna...tsuna!" Gokudera said quietly enough that Elyse wouldnt hear while he shook him.

"Hhh. What?"

"Sigh let's go closer."

"Wait Gokudera."

Gokudera didn't listen as he quickly and quietly opened the door. Surprisingly not making a sound.

Now the could hear her voice clearly and we're even more shock at her singing.

...The two of us engrave the same time, and we believe in the same future.

Yesterday's teardrops and today's smile both stay as the truth.

We know the same pain, and we gather the same kindness

Because it will change into the strength that will let us live tomorrow.

I was there, at that time, at that place.

If that me who was fighting there, if everything was for the sake of choosing this moment right now...

I wonder if the reason I want to forgive

That past where we deserted without facing ourselves is because I want to be forgiven myself.

The time when we were able to just be free is far away.

We can't live in this time with just an innocent smile, but

We move ahead. Even so, we continue to move ahead

Because we still have a heart left inside of us that wants to believe in something.

Hey, up until now, and from here on out, too,

We will not wish for anything big.

The two of us engrave the same time, and we believe in the same future.

Yesterday's teardrops and today's smile both stay as the truth.

We know the same pain, and we gather the same kindness,

And if it will change into the strength that will let us live tomorrow, I'm sure...

Elyse turned around to go and eat her lunch. But she saw that Tsuna and Gokudera was listing to her. She became very red because of her shyness.

"Wow you have an amazing voice Elyse." Tsuna said

"I uhh... well... uhhh...t-t-thanks.. Sawada san." Elyse Suttered.

"No need to call me sawada you can call me Tsuna." When he said that his friend who was next to him gave a death glare which he just ignored. "Also just wondering Since when did you like to sing." Tsuna asked

"Well.. uhh. I'm not to sure..." she replied.

Tsuna could feel her anxiety so he stopped asked her questions about her singing.

For the rest of the lunch the asked questions about each other and talked a lot.

Tsuna invited her to come sit with him for lunch now now with his friend that he wanted her to meet. So she just agreed.

At the time Elyse was singing this song with so much passion she didn't know why and probably will never know. But the reason why she was singing with such passion is because she was singing it for him.(I think you know who him is)

Authors note

Elyse is so much like me and I love that song...

OK I hope you like this

And sorry for not updating... ALSO THIS SONG IS NOT MINE IT'S FROM TALES OF XULLIA ENGLISH LYRICS if you want to hear what it sounds like (in Japanese here is the link)

/2Tvz4mPHh90

Sorry for Grammer and Spelling mistakes.

Well here go disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

I don't own khr or the song

All rights go to their respectful owners

Also translated lyrics from

Transliterated by Miyazawa_Lulu

Translated by mewpudding101

S_Nelkin


End file.
